Bubbles
by lil'mousie323
Summary: Just some dabbles from 3.05. I hope you enjoy! Please, as always, reviews make me happy and give me the gumption to keep writing!


"When was the last time we actually had the free time to do this?" She asked, sinking into the bubbles leaning back against him.

"It's been awhile, babe. Just lean back and relax." He replied, smoothly running his hands up and down her arms, kneading her shoulders.

Letting her body melt into his, hands running up and down his thighs. Their motions were in sync, their breaths in time to each other. Complete and total calmness between their bodies in the privacy of their own bathtub. His hands slowly made their way around her waist, soothingly stroking her sides and stomach. God how he loved her body, not just for how stunningly gorgeous she was, but for the fact that she carried their three most treasured accomplishments. Every stretch mark, every scar, the perfect imperfections that she sometimes was cautious of, yet bared them with pride.

His skilled hands working on her tense body were doing wonders for the stress. She felt him slide one hand up and massage a breast, while the other slid lower to her center. He wanted to make her relax, and he meant it. His nimble fingers danced their way across her breast, paying close attention to the perkiness of her nipple, while his other fingers worked their magic at her center. The sensation from both ends meeting, building a fire low in her abdomen.

"Mmm babe, you sure do know how to make a girl relax." Letting her head slip to the side, resting along his shoulder, making it easier for him to access her neck, showering it will kisses. "Your fingers and lips are a much needed sensation on my skin." She whispered out, letting her own fingers dance along his thighs. She knew he was being as affected by this as she was, feeling the poke in her back she smiled, knowing how much they both needed to let the tensions of current events leave their bodies. She wiggled her body into his a little more, enticing the bulge that was hitting her from behind.

"Well, professor it seems as if someone is standing at attention. What do you have to say for yourself?" She smirked playfully at him.

"I told you only my very best student gets special treatment, this just happens to be a part of that." whispering into her ear as he bites it playfully.

"Why don't we get out of the cooling water and you just show me exactly how you'd plan on using that with your top notch student."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. First I better brush my teeth- I feel as though theres some lingering dinner on them." He stood up and wrapped his towel low on his hips, teasing her as he stood at the sink. He just loved how adorable she was sunken low in their claw foot tub, surrounded by a sea of bubbles.

Their conversation was interrupted by the phone, as he went to answer it, she leaned back hoping to relax just a few minutes more while he was still fiddling with his oral hygine ritual.

"That was Captain Baker she's here with some information. I guess we'll have to continue this later." He informed her, letting his towel fall to the floor right in front of her. He picked up his sweat pants and pulled them up his legs, purposefully forgoing his boxers.

She smirked at him as he handed her her towel, dripping with water and bubbles he kissed her passionately then headed downstairs to welcome Captain Baker into the house until Elizabeth was presentable. Slipping on her fluffy robe, pulling it tight to surround herself with a little bit of comfort, she headed down to hear what Captain Baker had to report.

Henry walked back into the kitchen and immediately took her in his arms. He knew she was unsettled with this news, he was too, but together they were stronger, together they were able to face this uncertainty before them. She melted into his hug, as if escaping the reality of the current situation. Inhaling his scent deeply she rested her head against his chest and just let his strong arms comfort her for the moment.

"Babe, why don't we head back upstairs. You look like you're about to drop from worry and exhaustion."

"Henry, how are we going to get through this?! I feel as if we are treading water in the middle of the ocean and no one is coming to rescue us. I know they are working on it and getting somewhere, but I just don't know how much of this I can handle." Looking into his eyes as she spoke with such exasperation in her voice.

"Come on, upstairs. I can think of one way to take your mind off of all of this." He sweetly whispered into her ear with a little nibble, then placing a kiss on her cheek as he pulled their bodies towards the stairs.

As he shut the bedroom door behind him, she stood there looking at him, a gleam of need in her eyes. He knew exactly what that look was and planned on giving her precisely what she needed. Reaching out to her his arms pulled her tight against his body, his lips crashing against hers. He was in need of this as much as she was.

Her fingers danced in his hair, pulling him as close to her as she could possibly manage. Her hips thrusting out to meet his, his growing member noticeable under his sweatpants. She managed to get his shirt off with quick movements, her hands trailing down to his hips entering under the waist band of his pants, sliding them down his hips and to the floor. She began to massage his growing erection, with an occasional pump. He groaned into her mouth, his tongue dueling with hers. The fire was burning white flames in their bellies. Untying her robe he slid if off her shoulders and walked her backwards towards their bed. His hand exploring down her smooth back and landing on her ass. pulling her into him. Slipping his fingers to her center, he felt how wet she was he massaged her bundle of nerves a few moments before she turned them, now pushing him against the bed.

She pushed him onto the bed, taking control of the situation. He knew she needed to be in control of something at the moment and he enjoyed it when she took over in the bedroom. It was always a huge turn on for him to watch her take charge of an area where he usually took the lead. Her slick center rubbing against his rock hard erection felt incredibly wonderful.

Placing herself directly over him, she slid down and took him into her deeply. She needed him to be as deep as possible and this was the perfect way to get what she needed. Moving her hips in a figure 8 while simultaneously grinding her hips to his she was doing wonders for them both. His breathing becoming quick, a few moans escaping his mouth. He needed her mouth on his so he gently pulled her down to him, their tongues dueling against one another.

Sweat was starting to form on her skin, making it glisten from the light of the moon filtering through their shades. She was close to release, as was he. The timing of their dance became more precise as the years went on, their bodies feeding into each other, heart rates synching together. He was just about there, and wanted to bring her along at the same time. Knowing she was getting close she sat back up, arched her glistening body backwards at the hips and ground into him. He slid a finger to her center knowing a touch to her bundle would send her tumbling over the edge with him.

As she felt his finger put pressure to her bundle she let herself go, knowing the convulsing of her muscles would send him over the edge with her. Feel his pulsation inside her, she squeezed him with her muscles bringing them both crashing together. Her dewy body now laying against his, their lips caressing each other as their heart rates evened out.

"Thank you, baby. Thank you." He whispered into her lips as their eyes locked together.

"You're welcome. Thank You. I love you, Henry." Breathy words flowing out of her lips as they pressed against his.

Bodies both spent, minds both at ease for the moment they slipped into a comfortable breathing pattern, relaxed in each others arms. Sleep soon overtook them as they lay tangled together, not wanting to leave any amount of space come between them that night.

What they didn't know was that when they awoke the hacker would once again wreck havoc in their daily schedule.


End file.
